El Problema Con Los Clones
by Teo Dash
Summary: Historia de Comedia Sobre Kyo haciendo Locuras con sus clones, K,K9999,Nameless,Kusanagi,  Kyo-1,Kyo-2 todos ellos en esta historia de comedia
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Ahora si Kyo Kusanagi vas a morir- Decía un chico de cabello Rojo

Si inténtalo Yagami no eres rival para mi- Decía El Castaño

En ese momento se inicia una pelea que duro por lo menos dos horas, Ambos se veían con miradas de muerte y lanzaban sus mejores técnicas y ataques, pero al final nadie gano ambos se cansaron de luchar y se fueron pero antes de eso Iori dijo- Esto no acaba aquí Kyo- al decir eso se alejo y se fue a su casa y Kyo hizo lo mismo, al llegar a su casa fue recibido por su padre Saisyu Kusanagi.

Kyo hijo, oye solo te recuerdo que es tarde y tienes que ir a reponer el examen que perdistes ayer- Decía su padre

Padre por que tengo que ir, si de todas formas también tengo que acompañarlos para ir a visitar a mis tíos- Decía Kyo

Bueno pues tendrás que apurarte, para hacer esas dos cosas, aparte también le prometiste a Athena asistir a su concierto por ser su primera vez- Decía su padre

Pero como haré tres cosas al mismo tiempo- Decía Kyo un poco furioso

Es tu problema y te apresuras en venir… a por cierto se me olvidaba llévale la armadura a Zero es que me la presto- Decía Saisyu

Y para que querrías tú una armadura que más bien parece vestido- Decía Kyo

No te incumbe, mejor apresúrate que tienes tanto que hacer y muy poco tiempo- Decía Saisyu mientras se iba a su habitación

Entonces Kyo salio a donde Zero primero para luego tener un día tan pero tan atareado mientras iba caminando se decía a si mismo en su mente- como desearía tener un ejercito igual a mi así yo nunca volvería a hacer nada nunca decía en su mente en eso llega a la casa de Zero Y Toca la puerta.

Quien es- Pregunta Zero

Soy yo- Le responde Kyo

A Kyo pasa- Dice Zero mientras habré la puerta y hace pasar a Kyo a tomar asiento

Bueno nada más vengo a devolverte tu traje, que no te ofendas pero esta medio rarito- Decía Kyo pero al terminar la oración dio un suspiro

Jaja, muy gracioso, pero oye por que estas algo aburrido o te sientes mal- Le pregunta Zero

No, lo que pasa es que estoy tan ocupado tengo que hacer tres cosas hoy y tengo muy poco tiempo, además de querer hacer cosas extras, como desearía tener un gemelo o algo así- Le explica Kyo

Creo que tengo la solución acompáñeme- Decía Zero mientras llevaba a Kyo a su sótano donde hacia uno que otro experimento en su tiempo libre, estaba medio sucio, pero se detuvieron en un lugar donde habían seis camas.

Oye apúrate lo que me vas a decir dilo, que me esta dando un poco de miedo-le exclamaba Kyo

No seas miedoso bueno es aquí- apuntaba Zero hacia las camillas

Bueno y que hay aquí- Preguntaba Kyo algo nervioso

Nada más mira- Decía Zero levantando las sabanas que cubrían las seis camas, en ese momento Kyo lanzo un grito al estilo psicosis- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah y miraba a Zero una y otra vez mientras seguía gritando hasta que Zero le dio una fuerte palmada en la cabeza y dijo enojado- Que Pasa.

Por que hay seis tipos aquí y tres de ellos son idénticos a mi- Preguntaba Kyo

Bueno pues te acuerdas que una vez te saque sangre verdad- Dijo Zero

Si y que con eso- Dijo Kyo

Pues use ese ADN para hacer clones tuyos específicamente seis pero solo tres se parecen a ti esos son: Kyo-1, Kyo-2 y Kusanagi, mientras que los otros tres nada mas llevan tu ADN Ellos son: K, K9999 Y Nameless.

Y Por que estos tres no se parecen a mi- Dijo Kyo

Por si acaso quieres hacer una travesura así no sabrán que fuiste tú- Dijo Zero

OH Zero eres el mejor- Decía Kyo mientras Zero despertaba a los clones.

Eh donde estoy y quienes son ustedes- Preguntaba K

Si en que pocilga estamos- Decía Kusanagi

No se quejen amigos de todas formas tenemos al menos un techo- Dijo Kyo-1

Ahora de patético eh- Decía K9999

Cállense- Gritaba Zero y todos guardaban silencio

Escuchen simplemente ustedes son clones de este sujeto (señalando a Kyo), y deberán obedecer todo lo que el les diga, y no deberán desobedecer nada o serán castigados- Dijo Zero tan serio que todos se miraron entre si y dijeron no tenemos opción y respondieron- Si señor.

Bueno Kyo son todos tuyos ahora vete que ya es hora- Dijo Zero

Gracias Zero- Dijo Kyo

Luego me agradeces ahora vete- decía Zero mientras Kyo salía corriendo con sus seis clones listos para ser usados al estar en la calle le dio tareas a cada uno.

Bueno Kusanagi tu iras y harás mi examen si no sabes las respuestas has trampa, pero que no te descubran entendido- Decía Kyo

Entendido Jefe- Decía Kusanagi mientras se iba corriendo a la escuela de Kyo

Bueno Kyo-1 Tu iras con mis padres a visitar a mis tíos, no hagas nada extraño y solo diles cosas como de acuerdo y esta bien, entendido- Decía Kyo

Entendido Señor- Decía Kyo-1 mientras se iba corriendo a casa de Kyo

Bueno Kyo-2 tus iras al concierto de Athena ten la dirección (Kyo le entrego la dirección) Entendió- Decía Kyo

Si maestro- Dijo Kyo-2 mientras se iba corriendo al concierto de Athena

Bueno K9999 Y Nameless ustedes dos deberán ir a jugarle una broma a Iori Yagami un tipo que me cae mal es este (les enseña una foto) Entendido- Preguntaba Kyo

Si Jefe a jugarle una broma a Iori, y de paso que tal si nos metemos con alguien que le interese (decían lo último en su mente perversamente)

Bien solo quedas tu K, Bueno este… ah ya se tu ve a buscarme unos dulces a la tienda de dulces, esta en aquella dirección (decía señalando una ruta)- Dijo Kyo

Bien pero solo una cosa- Dijo K

QUE- Dijo Kyo

Detesto los dulces, los aborrezco- Decía K

No son para ti tonto, son para mi ahora ve- Dijo Kyo mientras K Iba a buscarle sus dulces.

QUE PASARA: Kusanagi sacara 10, Que le espera a K En la tienda de dulces, que habrán querido decir K9999 Y Nameless, Y Que pasara con Kyo-1 Y Kyo-2 pues lean el siguiente capitulo.

CONTINUARA

Saludos especiales a richoador (dobles para voz ya sabes por que xD), Vika Yagami, Patito-Chan (creo que así se escribe XD), Yenn Misakato (no se si se escribe así pero bueno) por leer mis fics y si tienen sugerencias háganmelos saber para ponérselo a esta historia y a la otra bueno saludos y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2 Las Locuras de los Clones

**Capitulo 2**

Con Kusanagi:

Listo profe ya estoy aquí- Decía Kusanagi llegando al salón

Bien Kyo toma asiento, por cierto por que estas tan bronceado- Preguntaba el Profe

Es que… ayer fui a la playa- Le respondía Kusanagi con una sonrisa en la cara de es cierto

Bueno pues toma asiento- Dijo El Profe mientras Kusanagi Tomaba asiento solamente 4 personas reponían examen ese día (Kyo, Ryo, Terry, Shingo) Entonces el Profe paso repartiendo los exámenes a cada uno de ellos y entonces todos empiezan con el examen.

Oye Terry pásame todas las respuestas y te pago 20 dólares- Decía Ryo

De acuerdo, que suerte que copie todas las respuestas en un papel, luego me lo das para copiar- Decía Terry dándole el papel a Ryo, para su desgracia Kusanagi estaba muy lejos de ellos como para copiar pero tenia que hacer algo o si no iba a reprobar pero entonces vio que tenia a Shingo a su lado y empezó a hablarle.

Shingoooooooo, te habla tu maestro debes darme todas las respuestas para que yo me saque un 10, hazle caso a tu maestro Shingoooo- Decía Kusanagi en un tono hipnótico.

Si maestro- Dijo Shingo ya hipnotizado por las palabras de Kusanagi

OH que es esto números con letras, XY2 No se que basura es esta pero bueno tu eres el genio Shingo- Decía Kusanagi mientras Empezaba a copiarle las respuestas a Shingo.

Con Kyo-1:

Listo padre estoy aquí- Dijo Kyo-1

Bueno justo a tiempo ya vamos- Decía Saisyu mientras salían hacia fuera hacia el auto y ya estando afuera antes de irse.

Bueno pues listo ya esta todo vamonos- Dijo Saisyu mientras prendía el auto y se iban con sus tíos.

En ese momento sale Kyo que estaba escondido en un arbusto y luego saco una llave que siempre anda con el y abre la puerta de su casa y entra.

Al fin podré descansar, sin preocupaciones ni nada, al fin no tengo que salvar al mundo- Decía Kyo mientras se recostaba en el sillón y decía después- Al fin tranquilidad me pregunto como les ira a mis clones bueno seguro que bien mejor me duermo un rato…- Decía Kyo mientras se quedaba dormido en el sillón.

Con Kyo-2:

Había llegado a tiempo al concierto de Athena, el lugar estaba lleno completamente de personas que habían llegado a verla, pero para su suerte Athena le había apartado un asiento en primera fila a Kyo, Kyo-2 estaba emocionado de estar ahí, estuvo muy pendiente de todo el concierto al final todo fue un éxito, en ese momento al terminar el concierto Kyo-2 va a los camerinos a ver a Athena.

Athena estuviste fantástica, sabia que una chica tan linda también era excelente cantando- Decía Kyo-2

No es para tanto- Decía Athena medio Sonrojada

Enserio que estuviste fantástica eres la mejor chica del mundo- Dijo Kyo-2

Ya te dije que no es para tanto- Dijo Athena y añadió- Gracias Kyo por haber venido eso significa mucho para mi

Y eso no es todo, ya estoy harto de de ocultarte mis verdaderos sentimientos, quiero pedirte una cosa- Decía Kyo-2 y en su mente pensaba (Kyo estas ciego como no te fijas en Athena, y sigues con tu fea novia yuki, si no la quieres tu yo la tomo dijo Kyo-2 En su mente)

Que- Pregunta Athena algo nerviosa

Quieres ser mi novia- Preguntaba Kyo-2

Pero y Yuki- Pregunto Athena

Esa Ramera de 2, que es mas fea que cualquier cosa en el mundo que seguro me engaña cuando voy a salvar el mundo, a la que quiero es a ti eres la chica de mi vida- Dijo Kyo-2 en ese momento la toma por la cintura, y se dan un beso fuerte y apasionado con el que se convierten en novios oficiales.

Devuelta con Kusanagi:

Que examen más fácil, savia que me sacaría 10 copiándole a Shingo, soy el mejor de todos soy OWESOME- Gritaba Kusanagi la ultima frase Y Después siguió diciendo- Bueno pues que puedo hacer me quedan 40 minutos de tiempo libre… veamos…este…no se me ocurre nada…bueno pues ya se ire a las maquinitas a jugar Metal Slug apuesto a que con una moneda paso todo Metal Slug X- Decía Kusanagi mientras se iba a las maquinitas.

Con Kyo (El Verdadero):

Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh- Gritaba Kyo despertándose – uau pero que sueño mas loco soñé que me sacaba 10 en un examen que me pasaba todo Metal Slug con una moneda, que me besaba con Athena y que me caía de las escaleras (Kusanagi se callo de las escaleras antes de entrar a las maquinitas pero no se preocupen no le paso nada XD), pero bueno solo fue un sueño- Decía Kyo mientras se volvía a dormir.

Con K9999 Y Nameless:

Por que solo pasas comiendo cacahuetes- Preguntaba Nameless

Es que es la mejor comida del mundo- Respondía K9999

Bueno pues será mejor que encontremos al tal Yagami por que se hace tarde- Decía Nameless

No te preocupes tonto, hallaremos a ese imbecil- Decía K9999 Con un tono de seguridad

Y Los dos se quedaron buscándolo por un buen rato.

Con K:

Bueno pues es aquí suerte que tome la moto de Kyo soy el mas listo de todos nosotros no se como no se les ocurrió a los demás, la tienda de dulces, mas vale que Kyo me pague por hacer un trabajo como estos, bueno pues a entrar a la tienda de dulces- Decía K en su mente mientras habría la puerta del lugar y entraba con su típica pose con sus manos en sus bolsillos y sus lentes puestos.

Pero para su sorpresa no había nadie (ya que estaban por cerrar faltaban como 40 minutos para que cerraran) solo estaban los que trabajaban ahí.

Muy buenas noches señor, me manda Kyo Kusanagi- Dijo K Siendo interrumpido por el cajero- así Kyo muchachos preparen la orden mensual de Kyo- Gritaba el cajero.

Es que acaso hay orden especial para Kyo ¬¬ valla bebe- Decía K

Bueno si algo así lo tendremos listo dentro de 30 minutos ve y siéntate- Dijo El Cajero

En ese momento K Se fue a sentar a una mesa y se quedo dormido.

Sueño de K:

K Dash- Decía una voz

Quien rayos eres y que hago aquí me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento aparte Quiero lucha, lucha, lucha- decía K

Soy la voz en tu cabeza y solo vengo a decirte que cuando despiertes veras a la chica de tu vida- Dijo La Voz

En primer lugar creo que debo dejar de ver tanta televisión y segunda si como no- Dijo K

Necesitas amor en tu vida- Dijo La Voz

Si como no lo que necesito es despertar- Dijo

Ya veras K El amor te llegara- Le insinuaba la voz mientras K Se despertaba

En ese momento K levantaba su cabeza lentamente cuando entro una chica de cabello azul cielo y ojos rojizos y detrás de ella hasta había un destello de luz y hasta música de fondo de Rock romántico.

Entonces K por que no vas a buscar lucha- insinuaba la voz

Lucha ni que ocho cuartos- Dijo K Mientras se levantaba a pedir su orden ya cuando se la han dado pasa saludando a la chica (a la cual se le había olvidado su paleta)

Eh… hola me llamo K Y tú- Pregunta K

Hola mucho gusto me llamo Kula gusto en conocerte- Dijo La chica

Kula que Chido nombre excelente para una chica como tu- Dijo K en ese momento la voz le vuelve a hablar a K y le dice- Como que chido por que no le dices que su nombre es lo mas hermoso que has oído en la vida.

Te sientes bien- Pregunta la chica

Si no más que cuando estoy con una chica linda me porto como un idiota- dijo K Y su voz le dijo- eso ya vas mejorando tigre y K le responde no soy tigre.

Em gracias por el cumplido- Decía Kula

Oye quieres venir a cenar a mi casa- Dijo K

Este pero- dijo la chica que fue interrumpida por K- Pero nada si tienes que avisarle a alguien avísale en el camino dijo el chico de cabello blanco

Bueno esta bien- Dijo Kula sonriendo

En eso K llama a casa y Kusanagi le responde:

Habla con el campeón de Metal Slug- Dice Kusanagi

Deja de alardear y mejor hazme un favor- Dijo K

Cualquiera suéltale Bro- Decía Kusanagi confiado

Arreglen la casa que llevo una cita conmigo- Dijo K

K Trae una cita, Oigan chicos K trae una cita- Grito Kusanagi para que Nameless, K9999, Kyo-2 le oyeran

Enserio- Dijo Kyo

Si bueno te espero- Corto Kusanagi, bueno chicos ahí que dejar esta pocilga que quede como una mansión para la cita de K- Dijo Kusanagi

Oye no es una pocilga- Dijo Kyo

Bueno pues como sea, bien chicos listos su misión de hoy es ordenar todo que parezca mansión para la cita de K entendido- Gritaba Kyo

Si señor- Decían los demás

Por cierto Kusanagi ven aquí- Dijo Kyo

Que quieres- Decía Kusanagi

Instala una cámara con audio en todas partes no me quiero perder ni un solo segundo de la cita de K Entendido- Gritaba Kyo

Si señor- Respondía Kusanagi

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3 La Mision

**Capitulo 3**

Oigan alguien puede abrir- Decía K Que estaba afuera de la casa tocando ya ase un buen rato

Entra por atrás estoy ocupado si así arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha ahí va ya falta poco- Dijo Kusanagi

Que estará haciendo este tipo- decía K en su mente y cuando abrió la puerta de atrás sus ojos no creían lo que veían la casa era como una mansión de esas de los millonarios hasta parecía una mansión española

Uau que hicieron, ¬¬ Kusanagi ya deja de jugar- Decía K mientras apagaba el Play

No manches ya iba por Adelheid y lo iba a vencer hasta con tu equipo y incluso no me dejas jugar ni por que arregle la casa por tu cita hasta le pedí a Saiki que me regalara una de sus mansiones y colocarla justo aquí., ah por cierto donde esta la chica- Dijo Kusanagi

Fue a la casa de la Vecina para dizque arreglarse, no sabia que la conocía- Dijo K

Muy bien kyo lo logro, que suerte que Athena es nuestra vecina- Pensaba Kusanagi en Voz a alta

Que- Dijo K

Este Nada mejor vete a duchar y luego escogemos tu ropa- Decía Kusanagi

En primera no soy un nene y segunda que tiene de malo mi ropa- Decía K

Enserio quieres que te diga- Decía Kusanagi en tono burlón

Bueno pues ya ira a ducharme, arregla todo- Decía K Mientras se iba a duchar

En eso Kusanagi aprovecho y hablo por celular con Kyo- Señor Kyo K se esta duchando ya es la hora como vas con la fila allá afuera

Kusanagi la misión es fácil si decides aceptar- Dijo Kyo

Que- Dijo Kusanagi

Perdón me deje llevar por el momento Muy bien los haré pasar abre la puerta ya, por cierto tengo dos preguntas Compraste el Plasma de 50 Pulgadas que te dije y instalaste las cámaras y mandantes a K9999 Y Nameless a espiar a la chica para que nos avisen- Decía Kyo

Si señor Kyo- Dijo Kusanagi mientras abría la puerta y pasaban como unas 30 personas

Muy bien apúrense K se esta duchando corran hacia mi cuarto ahí están sus sillas para la película de su cita en vivo y en directo- Dijo Kusanagi

Muy bien- Dijeron todos mientras subían corriendo a el cuarto de Kusanagi

Escúchame Kusanagi mas vale que haiga beso entre los dos o te sacare mi dinero por donde nunca sale- Decía Ash enojado Tomando a Kusanagi por el cuello

Si lo prometo un apasionante y hermoso beso lo juro- Dijo Kusanagi

Más te vale- Decía Ash soltando a Kusanagi e iba hacia arriba

Jejejejeje hubieras visto a mi me lo dijeron los otros 29- Dijo Kyo

Kyo y si no sale bien- Decía Kusanagi

Pues mas vale que se besen como en las películas románticas, que este romántica la noche y que se hagan novios o nos mataran- Dijo Kyo

Esperemos que si- Dijo Kusanagi

Espera tu serás quien le ayude a K ve con el y ayúdale con todo y durante la noche si se porta como tonto lo ayudas entendido clon- Dijo Kyo

Si señor- Decía Kusanagi mientras iba con K hacia su habitación

En La Habitación de K:

Oye que tienes en la oreja- Preguntaba Kusanagi

Como que tengo- Pregunta K

Mira nada más un comunicador te lo metió en la oreja seguro cuando estabas distraído- Respondía Kusanagi

Entonces no era voz en la cabeza si no alguien hablándome, y ahora que haré sin la voz- Decía K en su mente

Mientras en el Cuarto de Kyo:

Bueno chicos siéntense pasaremos lista hay 15 chicos y 15 chicas veamos, Chicos: Ash, Benimaru, Ramón, Shingo, Ryo, Robert, Terry, Rock, Joe, K9999, Nameless, Kim, Andy, Yashiro y por supuesto yo, y las chicas: Elisabeth, Shermie, Mai, Mary, Malin, May lee, Ángel, Yuri, King, Vanessa, Chizuru, Hinako, Nagase, Athena y Yuki Están todos- pregunto Kyo.

Si- Le respondieron todos

Bien prende el Televisor Rock- Dice Kyo Mientras Rock lo prende pero todavía no era hora

Te lo advertimos Kyo, no hay beso y te matamos- Dijeron todos

Kusanagi por última vez no falles- Dijo Kyo en voz baja

Con K:

Bueno pues dame mi ropa- Dijo K

Espera ponte esta- Dijo Kusanagi dándole un Smokin

Antes de ponerme eso saltare de un puente- Dijo K

Bueno pues es el puente o tú cita- Dice Kusanagi

De acuerdo dame eso- Decía K mientras se empezaba a cambiar

Ya cambiado- Oye debo admitirlo me veo bien no pues claro yo me veo bien con lo que me ponga- Alardeaba K, No me hagas reír mejor apúrate y baja- Decía Kusanagi

Bueno pues baja y estate sentado en el sofá, cuando toquen la puerta es ella así que preparado- Dijo Kusanagi

Cual de todos lo 9 sofás- Pregunto K

Cualquiera eso no importa, ahora baja- Respondió Kusanagi mientras K Bajaba a la sala a esperar su cita y en eso se queda Kusanagi solo y empieza la Operación KUSANAGI

Señor el chocolate dejo el empaque ahora a encontrarse con vainilla- Dijo Kusanagi hablando con Kyo por comunicador

QUE- reclamo Kyo

Que K Ya bajo y va a encontrarse con Kula- Respondió Kusanagi

Ah ahora si entiendo, mejora tus códigos amigo- Dijo Kyo

Si señor- Grito Kusanagi

Ahora nada mas ve y avísale a K9999 Que ya es hora y que le avisen a Athena- Dijo Kyo

Señor como cree que haya quedado Kula- Pregunto Kusanagi

Y Por que me preguntas a mi, mejor cortamos apúrate que aquí van a hacer huelga si la película no comienza, además yo no soy asalta cunas como K- Cambio y fuera dijo Kyo cortando

Asalta cunas que es eso- se preguntaba Kusanagi- se me olvidaba tengo que avisarles a K9999 Y Nameless, en eso Kusanagi sale por la ventana camina y toca la puerta

Abran ya, por favor que ya va a empezar la p…- Kusanagi se desmayo al ver a Kula pero antes dijo- OH que mami… sas cayo

Kusanagi reacciona- Decía K9999 Mientras lo golpeaba suavemente- Inútil no reacciona me lo llevo arriba talvez ahí reaccione vamos Nameless ya es hora- Dijo K9999

Bien Athena vamos tu vas con nosotros, solo tu Kula vas a esa puerta tocas y lo demás pasara- Dijo Nameless a lo que Kula asintió con la cabeza y fue hacia la puerta

Con K:

Por que se tardara tanto- Decía K En su mente pero en ese momento tocan la puerta

OH al fin- Decía K Mientras se paraba para abrir la puerta

Cuarto de Kyo:

Ya empezó- gritaba Kyo mientras apagaban las luces y salían los créditos 20 century Fox, pero con la diferencia este decía Kusanagi Century Fox

Yo ise esos créditos- gritaba Kusanagi entrando en razón pero todos le dijeron CALLATE

Alguien sabe quien le ayudo tanto a K- Dijo Kusanagi

QUE TE CALLES- Gritaban todos

Bueno no se enojen ya me calle- Dijo Kusanagi a todos

Y sale en grande las letras La Boda de K Y Kula.

QUE- Dijeron todos

A pendón es que me equivoque en ponerle las letras, ahora si- decía Kusanagi quien configuro el televisor y ahora si decía La Cita De K Y Kula

Perdón por las malinterpresiones- Dijo Kusanagi

En ese momento las personas ya no lo aguantaron y todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigían hacia Kusanagi quien gritaba- OIGAN QUE VAN A HACER ESPEREN NO NO NOOOOO- Le amarraron el cuerpo y la boca para que no molestara en la película.

AHORA SI- Gritaban todos mientras K Abría la puerta

CONTINUARA


	4. Chapter 4 La Cita Parte 1

**Capitulo 4**

Bueno pues haz lo que te digo K la persona que esta tocando la puerta es chica la tomas y de una vez el beso- Dijo La Voz

Voz tu de nuevo pensé que era un chip implantado- Reclamaba K

No en realidad soy yo bueno hazme caso habré ya la puerta la tomas y si quieres mejor cierra los ojos y luego la abres la tomas y la besas- Dijo La Voz

Esta bien- Dijo K

Ya abre la puerta K- Decía todos mirando

En eso K abre la puerta cierra los ojos y toma a una chica pero no era Kula, sino Athena y justo cuando estaban a 1 centímetro por darle el beso todos gritan- No K- y cierran todos los ojos, cuando los abren notan que se han paralizado alguien detuvo el tiempo y todos dicen- Que paso y en eso Ash habla.

Detuve el tiempo gracias a mi salve la cita- Dijo Ash

Pero como lo detuviste, por cierto gracias- Decían todos

Es que le robe sus poderes de tiempo a Saiki- Respondía Ash

Ah bueno por cierto quien es la voz- Decían todos

Soy yo- decía Kusanagi que se soltó de las cuerdas con las que lo amarraron y tenía un micrófono en la mano

Kusanagi- Dijeron todos

Si soy yo- en eso se le acercan de nuevo para volverlo a amarrar, pero en eso Kusanagi les alcanza a decir- Esperen si me dejan libre les presto el micrófono y le pueden decir a K lo que quieran que mejore en la cita y por supuesto reprocharle que no actué como tonto- Dijo Kusanagi quien lo tenían ya casi atado en eso lo sueltan.

De acuerdo- Dicen todos

Ash dale retroceso- Dicen todos

Claro- Dice Ash mientras le da retroceso a la película (se retrocedió hasta cuando K iba a abrir la puerta)

En eso Kusanagi llama a Athena desde arriba- Athena entra por atrás deja sola a Kula que ella toque la puerta- Gritaba Kusanagi

Bien Kyo- Dijo Athena Acompañado de un giñon de ojo mientras iba atrás dejando a Kula para que tocara la puerta

Oye que raro Athena me giño el ojo- Dijo Kusanagi

Este…seguro es que Kyo le gusta mucho- Dijo Kyo-2

No estoy seguro que es otra cosa y llegare al fondo de esto o me dejo de llamar Kusanagi- Decía Kusanagi con tono intimidador

Espero nadie se entere de lo que ise- Decía Kyo-2 en su mente

Bueno pues ya esta atrasado, ya estamos todos, ya entro Athena, Ya esta en la puerta ahora si que siga la película- Dijo Kyo (El verdadero)

Play- Dijo Ash mientras se ponía el tiempo otra vez en eso todos se pusieron junto a Kusanagi para por si acaso querían darle con el micrófono

Con K:

Bueno pues cuanto mas tendré que esperar- Decía K y en ese momento tocan la puerta y se levanta a abrir y decía- Creo que acabo de tener un deyabu- Decía K mientras abría la puerta

OH Por Dios- Decía K mientras veía a Kula en la puerta de su entrada vestida muy hermosa para sus ojos (imagínensela con la vestimenta que ustedes quieran eso si que se vea ella linda)

Hola K, te vez bien- Decía Kula

Así… y tu te vez linda- Dijo K

Eso es lo mejor que tienes eres maricon o que- Decía la voz (en ese momento Kyo tenia el micrófono)

Kula te vez hermosa- Dijo K

Me das asco eso es lo mejor que tienes- Dijo La voz (ahora Ash tenia el micrófono)

Kula te vez bella- Dijo K

Vamos yo se que tu puedes mejorar- Dijo La voz (ahora Rock tenia el micrófono)

Kula te vez Sexy- Dijo K

Vamos men tu puedes- Decía La Voz (Ahora Terry tenia el micrófono)

Kula te vez sensual- Dijo K

Arriba con los chicos:

Ya denme ese micrófono antes de que K diga algo que nos traume a todos- Decía Kusanagi quitándoles el micrófono

Kusanagiiiii- Dijeron todos

Bueno pues esta bien pero basta de tonterías entendido- Dijo Kusanagi

SIIII- Dijeron todos

Bueno entonces vengan- Y todos se volvieron a sentar junto a Kusanagi quien tenía el micrófono y fijaron su vista en la televisión

Con K y Kula:

Gracias por el cumplido- Dijo Kula (más sonrojada que nunca en su vida)

Eh de nada solo digo la verdad- Dijo K (Quizás mas sonrojado que Kula)

Y Bueno K puedo pasar- Preguntaba Kula acordándole a K de su cita

A claro soy un tonto pues claro pasa- Decía K mientras hacia pasar a Kula a la sala

K Te habla tu voz debes decirle algo romántico- (Decía La voz ahora Chizuru tenia el micrófono)

Y como que, yo no sirvo para el romance- Decía K a su voz pero lo dijo un poquito fuerte lo suficiente para que lo oyeran

Con quien hablas- Preguntaba Kula

Con nadie, esta noche solo quiero hablar contigo, y tu solo hables conmigo, por que tener una chica tan linda, es como tener lo mejor en mi vida- Dijo K

Arriba:

Ayyyyyy que Romántico- dijo Chizuru quien fue la que le dio la idea a K

¬¬ Mi frase estaba mas romántica- Dijo Kusanagi celoso

Así pues no me importa, las chicas somos más románticas para esto- Dijo Chizuru

Tal vez sea cierto. Pero te aseguro que siempre la que da el primer beso es la chica mientras el chico lo corresponde- Dijo Kusanagi

Por supuesto que NO, el chico lo da primero, ya que no se resiste ante los encantos de una chica- Decía Chizuru

Apuesto a Que Kula da primero el beso, no más mírala se derrite por K- Decía Kusanagi

No, K lo da primero- Dijo Chizuru

Oigan chicos que tal una apuesta- Les dice Rock metiéndose en la platica

Como que- Preguntaba Kusanagi

Pues estaba pensando en que si Kula da primero el beso las chicas tendrán que ir al parque a bailar la macarena con cárteles de LOS CHICOS MANDAN en pleno día y que este muy lleno y estoy hablando de el sábado- Dijo Rock

Bueno esta bien- Dijeron las chicas

Bueno pues ahora nosotros los chicos si perdemos la apuesta, y K besa primero a Kula, nos iremos al parque todos vestidos igual que Shingo con carteles de LAS CHICAS MANDAN- Dijo Rock

Eso no es todo también deberán bailar esa canción que dice asereje ja de je- Dijeron las chicas

Esa de las… Bueno pues este bien no le huimos a un reto- decían los chicos

Bueno pues que siga la película- Decían todos

Con K Y Kula:

Bueno pues este que quieres Cenar- Dijo K

Lo que sea- Dijo Kula

En eso baja Kusanagi vestido de Mesero, junto con Chizuru vestida de Mesera y se dirigen a la mesa.

Buenos días dama y caballero puedo tomar su pedido- Dijo Chizuru

Si pidan lo que quieran que aquí conseguimos hasta lo imposible- Dijo Kusanagi

En ese momento Los dos hacen sus pedidos (Nota Pidieron muchas cosas si que están hambrientos)

En ese momento Kusanagi aprovecha y le susurra a K- Deja que ella te bese primero, no debes ser débil no la vallas a besar tu primero- dijo Kusanagi susurrando mientras se iba a hacer los pedidos

No lo beses deja que el te bese a ti, deja que el caiga rendido ante tu belleza Kula, recuerda que el te bese primero- Dijo Chizuru mientras iba a la cocina a traerles sus pedidos

Este que bonita tu casa K- Dijo Kula

La única cosa bonita es lo que veo en estos momentos- Dijo K mientras miraba a Kula

En La cocina:

Muy bien veamos, esta todo listo uau si que soy un cocinero además de rápido, muy experto- Dijo Kusanagi

Alardeas demasiado ya apártate vamos- dijo Chizuru

En eso ambos iban con bandejas repletas de comida de diferentes especialidades, y las dejan en la mesa y se despiden amablemente ante ambos mientras ambos suben arriba dejando solos a K Y Kula.

Bueno pues que paso como les fue- Preguntaba Kyo

Nada mal compadre, nada mal oye y el micrófono- Preguntaba Kusanagi

Aquí yo lo tengo- Dijo Kyo

Bueno dámelo no debe Caer en malas manos que no sean las mías- Dijo Kusanagi

Oigan tengo hambre- Exclamo K9999

CALLATE QUE ES la parte de la cena- Dijeron todos

Bueno si alguien tiene hambre venga que traje comida- Gritaba Kusanagi enseñando Más que todo postres

Ash pausa- gritaban todos

Entendido- Dijo Ash poniéndole pausa al tiempo

Bueno pues ya todos tienen comida- Grito Kusanagi

SIII- Dijeron todos

Bueno ya dale play otra vez Ash- Dijo Kusanagi

De acuerdo- Dijo Ash dándole Play

Con K Y Kula:

En ese momento Kusanagi pone una canción en el aparato de sonido diciendo- Mas vale que Kula te bese- y se pone la canción Y era…

CONTINUARA

Saludos A Gothicloli Patito Diamond y Vocagirl Miku Que por lo menos estoy escribiendo para que ellas dos lo lean con dos que lo lean soy feliz Xd Saludos ahora si Continuara.


	5. Chapter 5 La Cita Parte 2

**Capitulo 5**

K Dash esta acusado por haber dejado embarazada a una chica, que es menor de edad- Decía Un Juez en una corte

Eso es mentira, exijo mi abogado- grito K

Es cierto donde esta- Preguntaba Terry (Que también estaba en la corte)

En eso se abre la puerta y todos voltean a ver y era Kyo vestido de Abogado y todos se le quedan viendo mientras camina hacia la silla donde esta K.

Su señoría a mi cliente no lo puede demandar- Reclamaba Kyo

Y Por que no- Preguntaba el Juez

Por que según la ley numero 34 del párrafo 84 dice claramente que las menores no pueden tener hijos verdad- Respondía Kyo

Si y que con eso- Preguntaba El Juez

Pues que dice que no pueden tener hijos siendo menores pero quien dijo que no puedan tener embarazos cuando son menores, si la chica tiene 16 y lo tiene cuando cumpla los 17 y ya va a cumplir los 18 no es causa de demanda- Respondió Kyo

Tiene razón- Dijeron todos

Kyo tú siempre me salvas el pellejo- Dijo K

Bien K Dash, quedas libre y no serás demandado- Dijo el juez golpeando el mazo en la mesa y todos retirándose de Ahí.

Ya Afuera:

Gracias Kyo eres un muy buen abogado- Dijo K

Y Eso que no has visto la cantidad que te voy a cobrar- Dijo Kyo

Este será mejor que me valla- Dijo K Asustado por la factura

Ve a ver a tu mujer jajaja- Dijo Kyo riéndose al final

OH es cierto gracias Kyo me voy, nos vemos luego- Dijo K subiéndose en su moto y acelerando para llegar a su destino.

Kyo- Dijo Kusanagi

Que quieres- Dijo Kyo medio enojado

Oye por que estas enojado- Pregunto Kusanagi

Pues simple todo esto es tu culpa- Dijo Kyo

Oye solo quería darle amor en su vida a K, De todas formas ahora esta mas ocupado con su novia y pensar que todo fue gracias a nuestra cita que le organizamos- Dijo Kusanagi

Y Pensar que todo empezó cuando- Dijo Kyo siendo interrumpido por Kusanagi- espera yo lo cuento y pensar que todo esto empezó cuando- Decía Kusanagi recordando.

Flash Back:

Ya pon la canción Kusanagi- Le decían todos a Kusanagi

Ya voy, ya esta- Decía Kusanagi

Y Se pone de fondo la canción Listen to your Herat.

Oigan quien puso eso- Dijo K

No se pero yo no- Dijo Kula

Y Sigue sonando la canción:

En ese momento los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, el destino les decía que se besaran, acercaron sus labios lo mas cerca posible, los dos se podían sentir juntos, pero el momento fue interrumpido.

KYO KUSANAGI- se oye un grito el Cual era Iori Yagami

No puede ser- dicen todos

En ese momento K se pone tan furioso que empieza a enojarse y se levanta pero no sin antes decirle a Kula- Un momento Ya vuelvo- Y K empezó a subir las escaleras muy enojado mientras afuera seguían gritando KYO KUSANAGI, en ese momento Kyo estaba en la entrada de la puerta (al parecer fue al baño y volvía a su cuarto).

Hola K, oye por que me miras así espera noooooo- Grito Kyo

K Bajo de las escaleras con Kyo en las manos y de un momento abre la puerta y dice- Listo aquí están los dos esta va por la casa- Dice K tirándole encima a Kyo a Iori dejándolos inconcientes a ambos, y afuera de la casa y K regreso a su asiento.

Bien y en dond…- Kula no paro de hablar por que K la beso, fuertemente y ambos se besaron pero el Primero Fue K.

OH No perdimos- Dijeron Los Chicos

OH SIII- Dijeron Las Chicas

No puede ser- Dijeron Los chicos

Cállense y disfruten del beso, grábenlo en todas las calidades- Dijeron las chicas

Supongo que tienen razón- Dijeron todos los chicos

Y El Beso duro mucho tiempo y la canción seguía y algunos hasta cantándola.

Bueno pues ahora es la hora de mi tercer plan- Dijo Kusanagi

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno ahora estan contando lo que paso creo que esto me llevara varios capitulos, pero bueno spero les valla gustando mi fic, todas los capitulos de aqui en adelante son Flash back, solo el capitulo fianl no e l principio de hoy es el final mas adelante ya lo veran saludos.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Noche en la mansión Parte 1

**Capitulo 6**

Veamos que problema mas causamos- Decía Kusanagi hablando con los otros chicos

Este que tal cuando viajamos y conocimos a los de RBD- Dijo Kyo-1

Imbecil estoy hablando de los problemas que causamos aquí, aparte no digas eso en voz alta, que pensaría de nosotros el señor kyo- Dijo Kusanagi

Este aparte de la paliza que le dimos a Iori, cuando le dimos una paliza a Ralf y a Clark, haber bailado la macarena y haberla cantado, haber chocado un auto, hacernos pasar por policías, haberle puesto droga al café de K, Haberlos encerrado en la casa del señor kyo drogado y con tu sabes quien, cuando fuimos al parque de noche a las 12 de la media noche, también la parte donde destruimos la casa de Ash, ah y cuando nos perdimos en una isla- Dijo Nameless

OH, cuando destruimos la casa de Ash, eso si fue muy genial- Dijo Kusanagi

Oigan, que hacen, los veo aburridos- Dijo Kyo llegando

Recordando- Decía Kusanagi mirando hacia arriba y acordándose de ello

Flashback:

Oigan para celebrar, fiesta en mi casa- Dijo Ash

SIIIIII- Dijeron todos

Y Todos se fueron a la casa de Ash, y se sorprendieron al ver que era una mansión.

De donde sacaste tanto dinero para una casa así- Dijeron todos

Conozco gente- Les decía Ash

No la robaste verdad Ash- Le preguntaba Elizabeth

Como crees- Le respondió Ash

No se por que, pero esta casa me da mala vibra, siento una presencia maligna- Decía Chris

La única presencia maligna es cuando eres poseído por Orochi- Le respondía Kusanagi

No enserio, creo que aquí hay Gato encerrado- Decía Shen Woo

Me llamaban- Decia Gato

Este no solo es una expresión- Disculpándose Shen Woo

Ya basta, y entremos- Decía Ash

Y Entonces todos entraron, y empezó la fiesta (Imagínense una fiesta con absolutamente todos los de KOF)

Oigan donde esta Kyo- Pregunto Kusanagi

Es una larga historia- Decía K

En algún otro lugar (Afuera de la casa de Kyo):

Me duele la cabeza- Decía adolorido Kyo

Prepárate Kyo, hoy es tu fin- Decía Iori también adolorido y tirado en el piso

Cállate Yagami- Gritaba Kyo

Devuelta a la mansión de Ash:

Todos estaban celebrando, era una gran fiesta, más que todo celebrando las chicas, ya que ellas ganaron la apuesta.

Acepto mi derrota, lo siento chicos no pude evitarlo- Decía K Con un poco de risa

Entonces, serás castigado- Decían todos, en ese momento todos agarran a K, Y Lo llevan hacia arriba, y luego llegan a una habitación, y después entre todos lo chicos lo toman y lo avientan hacia a dentro.

Encerrarme en un cuarto, ese es su mayor castigo- Dijo K

K, Es hora de jugar un juego- Le decía una voz macabra al estilo Saw, y entonces K¨ se volteo y miro que era Mukai, Entonces Mukai lo toma y lo amarra a una silla.

Me puedes torturar con lo que sea, yo no le temo a nada- Decía muy confiado K¨

Eso crees, que empiece el juego- Decía Mukai, y entonces, se aparece un Anillo de dulces en su cuello,- La única forma de quitártelo es comiéndotelo, ahora si que empiece el juego- Decía Mukai

Advertencia, las siguientes imágenes, pueden causarle un terror como ningún otro- Decían letras en la pantalla de la sala de la mansión, mientras todos lo veían

Enserio amigo, dime donde compras estos aparatos- Preguntaba K9999

Es un secreto- respondió Kusanagi

Oigan, mañana es el día que cumplen el trato- Les acordaba Mary

Si claro, somos buenos perdedores- Decía Kusanagi

En ese momento, K¨ Decía- No me van a hacer comerme esto ni muerto- Les gritaba K¨

Entonces hagamos mas difícil el juego- Decía Mukai En ese momento Mukai, le puso un pastel de dulces en una maquina que se le acercaba cada vez mas, y de paso puso un charco de caramelo para que cuando se suelte, de una u otra forma comerá dulces

Y que quede claro, ninguno de nosotros los clones podemos hacer lo que K¨ hizo o será castigado igual o quizás peor, No puedo ver, Me cuentas el final- Decía Kusanagi mientras iba al baño

Hay que miedo- Decía Kyo-2 mientras se acordaba de lo que el también hizo

Con Kyo:

Me duele- Se quejaba Kyo tirado en el suelo

Y Tu crees que a mi no- Le gritaba Iori

Cállate Yagami- Le decía Kyo

Otra vez con Ash:

Y Salían los créditos del final de la película.

Productor: Ash Crimsón

Co- Productor: Kusanagi

Actores: Mukai, K Dash y Kusanagi

Pero que película, con más terror que he visto- Decía Kusanagi

Creo que seré productor de cine, esa es mi meta desde ahora- Decía Kusanagi a todos

Ya son las 3 de la madrugada, ya váyanse a sus casas- Les decía Ash a todos

Déjanos dormir aquí- Decían todos

Este… De acuerdo, pero nada de tonterías, todos dormirán en las habitaciones de huéspedes que están por allá,- Señalaba Ash

Esas de allá- Decía Kusanagi señalando el baño

Tonto, esas de allá- Decía Ash señalando unas habitaciones muy grandes y de buena calidad en la que todos cabían, pero eran dos

Bien las chicas izquierdas y chicos derechas- Decía Ash

NOOO- Dijeron todos

Dormirán chicos con chicos, y chicas con chicas, amenos que tengan una queja- Decía Ash furioso y prendiendo su fuego

No ninguna- Gritaron todos

Bien Elizabeth, tu no duermes con ellos, para ti hay un cuarto especial, esta por allá, al lado del mió- Dijo Ash sonriendo

Gracias Ash- Dijo Elizabeth

De nada Betty- Decía Ash sonriendo otra vez

Oye pero, yo donde duermo- Preguntaba Kusanagi

Tú duermes allá- Dijo Ash, señalando el cuarto donde jugaron con K, el juego macabro de los dulces

Bueno pudo ser peor, pude terminar como K- Les decía Kusanagi

Bueno me voy a dormir- Decía Kusanagi mientras se dirigía al cuarto, y entraba

Hola K- Decía Kusanagi

Hola, Hola, no me molestes tuve que tragarme esos dulces- Dijo K

No es culpa mía- le respondía Kusanagi

Lo se pero, tu fuiste el que armo la apuesta, pero ya mejor durmamos, ya es de noche- Decía K- ah por cierto… no sabes donde esta Kula

Con las chicas en su habitación, y ya duérmete- Decía Kusanagi

Espera una ultima pregunta, no sientes que esta casa tiene algo, este no se como explicarte, es algo raro- Le pregunto K

Chris dijo algo parecido, pero son solo tonterías, ya duérmete- Decía Kusanagi

Aquí la única tontería fue traerte- Dijo K

Por favor duérmete K, Te lo pido de favor- Decía Kusanagi

De acuerdo- Le respondía K, Y ambos se durmieron

Todos en las habitaciones ya se habían quedado dormidos, era una noche tranquila, muy bonita, todo estaba en paz, chicos aparte de las chicas, y demás, todos pensaron que seria una noche perfecta, pero…

Continuara…

El próximo capitulo, será todo sobre la noche en casa de Ash, avances habrá un sonámbulo, un fantasma, una maldición en esa casa, y una chica con mucho protagonismo que hoy ni salio, y otras locuras.


	7. Chapter 7 Noche en la mansion Parte 2

**Capitulo 7**

Todos dormían como angelitos, todo estaba muy tranquilo, era una noche muy bonita, pero en ese momento empezaron a pasar algunas cosas.

Oye K- Decía Kusanagi despertándose y despertando a K

Que quieres- Le pregunto K a Kusanagi

Tengo ganas de ir al baño, y bueno no quiero ir solo- Le decía Kusanagi

De acuerdo, pero no le digas a nadie que te acompañe al baño, eso sonaría vergonzoso- Decía K

No te preocupes, pero ya vamonos que si no, ya no tendré la necesidad de ir- Dijo Kusanagi

Esta bien- Dijo algo asqueado K

Con Las Chicas:

Todas dormían tranquilamente, Pero Kula se levanto de la cama, y se dispuso a caminar un rato, ya que no podía conciliar el sueño, caminaba por los pasillos, pero en un momento de tanta caminata, se encontró con una habitación y la abrió, y era una habitación muy buena y linda, y había un cuadro gigante que acaparaba toda la habitación, era una chica idéntica a ella, era como mirarse al espejo, abajo decía un nombre (Isolde), y se quedo ahí un buen rato, en eso llega Nameless jugando con un balón de Basketball.

Hola Kula- Dijo Nameless

Hola Nameless, Mira este cuadro no te parece curioso, que la chica de la foto sea idéntica a mi- Decía Kula

Tienes razón… Pero ella tiene una cara viva como el hielo del ártico, y la tuya parece cara de difunto muerto hace tres días… y ella tiene un cuerpo perfecto, y el tuyo mas bien sirve para planchar la ropa… y su cara es linda y hermosa, y tu cara parece cara de retrasada mental…- Decía Nameless

Ah si, este gracias por el cumplido, creo- Decía Kula

Bueno ya vamonos que lugares como estos me dan escalofríos- Decía Nameless decía Nameless dándole un pequeño golpe a Kula

Miedoso- Le decía Kula

Con los chicos:

Oye Duolon- Decía Shen Woo

Que quieres- Decía Duolon despertándose

Acompáñeme al baño, si quieres también pasamos despertando a Ash- Decía Shen Woo

Bueno esta bien- Decía Duolon levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño junto con Shen Woo, ya cuando terminaron, se disponían a ir otra vez a su cuarto, pero ya no tenían sueño, haci que de paso llegaron y entraron a la habitación de Ash

Oye Shen, Ash esta dormido, que tal si vemos que esta soñando- Decía Duolon

Excelente idea- Decía Shen Woo, mientras empezaban a hablar con Ash dormido

Ash Crimsón, que hiciste el verano pasado- Le preguntaba Shen Woo con tono de voz alta

Que, yo no hice nada, bueno además de atropellar a un tipo, pero fue culpa de K Dash, el iba conduciendo, aparte yo solo iba de invitado a una fiesta, además si buscan culpables, no solo estoy yo, iban también Kyo Y K, y bueno otras chicas, por cierto… Me mate de la risa cuando Kyo estrello su cabeza con un panal de abejas, eso le pasa por abrir arriba del auto y ponerse arriba- Decía Ash muy pero muy adormitado

Pero que… estos tipos atropellaron a un tipo- Decía sorprendido Duolon

Espera sigamos preguntándole- Decía Shen Woo

Cuando ocurrió eso- Pregunto Shen Woo

Pues el verano pasado, íbamos yo, Kyo, y K, y Otras tres chicas las cuales me guardo el nombre, y atropellamos a un tipo, pero no se preocupen el tipo murió, y lo aventamos al rió, pero mírame sigo bien- Decía Ash Dormido

Shen, Tú y yo jamás oímos esto- Decía Duolon asustado

Creo que ya es suficiente despiértalo- Decía Shen Woo y Duolon despertando a Ash con un fuerte grito- ASH-

Que quieren- decía Ash despertándose muy enojado

Nada solo que, quieres dar un paseo por la mansión- Preguntaba Shen Woo

Este… de acuerdo, de todas formas, ya no puedo dormir- Decía Ash

Entonces los tres tipos salieron y se pusieron a vagar por las salas de las mansiones, hasta que llegaron a una habitación, donde el suelo se movía, era algo que ni Ash sabia, el suelo eran grandes círculos que rodaban, por toda la sala.

Oigan mírenme, soy genial- Decía Shen Woo montándose a uno de esos círculos

No puede ser- Decía Ash golpeándose en la cabeza

Dímelo a mí- Decía Duolon

Con K Y Kusanagi:

Bueno ya vamomos a dormir- Decía K

Esta bien, pero, primero entra al baño o te darán ganas- Decía Kusanagi

Si eso te complace y nos podemos largar de aquí, este bien- Decía K mientras entraba al baño, pero en ese momento Kusanagi, se estaba viendo al espejo y le sale el reflejo de Maki Kagura.

K Dash- Decía súper asustado casi sin aire para respirar, y viendo fijamente a Maki Kagura

-Que-

-Veo jente muerta-

-Debes dejar de ver la película del sexto sentido amigo-

-No enserio, VEO JENTE MUERTA-

-creo que serias bueno para películas de suspenso-

-Acaso no entiendes, VEO JENTE MUERTA-

En eso sale K del baño, y desaparece Maki Kagura.

K, había una mujer aquí, te lo juro- Decía asustado Kusanagi

Si como no, creo que necesites dormir amigo- Decía K Dash

Mira lo ves, veo jente muerta- Decía Kusanagi señalando a Shingo que estaba caminando por la sala dormido

Es solo Shingo, es sonámbulo, deberías calmarte un poco- decía K

Quizás tengas razon, mejor iré a dormir, antes de que vea a Rugal, Goenitz, Orochi, Krizalid, Clone Zero, Original Zero, Igniz, Mukai, Magaki, Saiki y demás jefes muertos, tal vez haci no siga viendo jente muerta- Decía Kusanagi

Bueno pues vamonos- Decía K Dash, y se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones.

Con Ash:

Eso es, creo que nos perdimos, sabía que no debía comprar una mansión tan grande- Decía Ash perdido

No te preocupes, mira ahí viene K9999- Dijo Shen Woo

Hola imbeciles, llego el mejor de todos- Dijo K9999

A mi nadie me llama imbecil, menos un clon defectuoso, con fallas, sin terminar, feo, que no hace mas que creer la gran cosa, cuando ni siquiera salva al mundo como todos nosotros, Le diré a Saiki que te saque toda el alma y te deje seco, como hizo con Mukai- Dijo Enojado Ash

No me importa yo soy el mejor y no me merezco ni hablar con ustedes, trio de gays, Este… me largo de aquí- Dijo K9999

Si lárgate defectuoso, almenos yo no soy una copia sacada de un anime, ala cual demandaron y te sustituyeron por Nameless, tienes suerte por que si hubieras aparecido en un KOF con migo te hago cenizas, Rey misterio en tamaño económico, por que todavía el te queda grande- Decían el Hero team riendose

Somos los mejores chicos, con razon somos el New Hero team- Decia Ash

Bueno pues, ya vamonos a dormir- Decia Shen Woo

SI tienes razon, ya vamonos- Decia Ash, los tres se fueron a dormir

Con Nameless y Kula: 

Que asco huele, como a cigarro- Decia Kula

Cuidado que si dices cigarro en frente de Billy, te mata- Decia Nameless

Flashback:

Iori dame un cigarro- Decia Eiji

No fumo esa basura- Decia Iori

Alguien dijo Cigarro- Decia Billy, golpeando a Eiji con toda la fuerza del mundo dejandolo noqueado y casi muerto.

Recuerden, chicos, no fumen, tengan una vida, sana, y sin peligros, y vivan el momento- Decia Billy Kane

Fin del Flashback.

Si eso que no lo fumo- Dijo Nameless

Bueno aquí, es mi cuarto gracias por haberme traído- Dijo Kula

Este bien para eso está los amigos, amiga- Decia Nameless, despidiéndose de Kula y dándole un sape.

Ya me cansaste- Dice Kula mientras con sus manos forma un témpano de hielo, y golpea con todas sus fuerzas a Nameless, arrojándolo hasta por lo menos 10 metros lejos de ella.

Que descanses- Dice Kula antes de irse a dormir

Muy amable- Dice Nameless antes de desmayarse

Con Kyo y Iori:

Al fin llegue a la mansión de Ash- Decia Kyo en la entrada de la mansión de Ash

Bueno pues habré que no tengo todo el día- Dijo Iori

Es de noche- Dijo Kyo

Tu solo habré- Le decía Iori enojado

Ni siquiera se por que me seguiste- Decia Kyo

Por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, además Gato me debe dinero- Decia Iori

Oye mira este papel- Dice Kyo mientras levanta el papel, y notaba que era una nota que decía "esta casa esta maldita, por favor si tienes cerebro no la compre"

Que bien, una maldición, ahora esto se pone bueno- Decia Kyo

No hagas bromas, mejor ya entremos- Decia Iori

Ah pero, ahí que entrar por atrás- Dijo Kyo

Y Por que me hiciste caminar- Pregunta Iori

Para que te canses- Dijo Kyo

Mejor ya vamonos- Le dijo Iori

Bien aventura, ahí te voy- Dijo Kyo

Oye que haces aquí- ""

Y Tú quien eres- Pregunto Kyo

Soy Kyo-2, acaso no me hallas diferencia, con los demás- Le decía Kyo-2

Ah si claro, y por que estas afuera- Le pregunto Kyo

Por que me aventaron por la ventana- Respondió Kyo-2

Cállense, eso pueden hablarlo después, ahora lo esencial es entrar- Les gritaba Iori

Esta bien, vamos- respondieron y se fueron a la entrada de atrás

Continuara…


End file.
